


Dreams

by akxmin



Series: Confidencias [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: De vez en cuando Vergil murmura entre sueños.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen pero necesito sacar esto de mi cabeza, el reciente anuncio de DMC no me ha dejado dormir tranquila, anyways amo a estos dos como pareja y brotp, por lo que moría por escribir algo sobre ellos. La música me inspira, así los capítulos tendrán nombres de canciones.
> 
>  _ **[Dreams](https://youtu.be/kHpvj1g25XI)**_ _by Dua Lipa_.

Otra vez se había despertado por la misma razón. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

Gracias a la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana, adivinó las formas de los muebles de la habitación en la penumbra, giró la cabeza a un lado y miró a aquél que dormía a su lado. En los doce años que había vivido hasta entonces, nunca había observado a su gemelo durante tanto tiempo y con tanto interés como aquella noche. Desde que su sueño se vio interrumpido, Dante optó por prestar atención a lo que su hermano murmuraba. Palabras sueltas, inconexas, también frases con sentido y discursos que al principio se tomaba en serio y a los que, con el tiempo, fue restando importancia. Desde que eran niños, Vergil de vez en cuando murmuraba entre sueños.

Aquella noche llevaba casi diez minutos emitiendo palabras de forma intermitente. En el primer instante pensó que su hermano soñaba que hablaba con cualquiera, pero al escuchar que Vergil decía  _«Dante»_  varias veces, llegó a la conclusión de que él estaba, al mismo tiempo, acompañándolo tanto en el mundo real como en el onírico. Permaneció escuchando hasta que Vergil se revolvió y despertó. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se sobresaltaron.

—¿Qué haces despierto?

—¿Estabas soñando conmigo? —Dante entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción—. No dejabas de decir mi nombre.

—Mentiroso —Vergil se sonrojó al comprobar que, una vez más, había hablado mientras dormía.

Su hermano tenía razón, era cierto, estaba teniendo un sueño en el que aparecían los dos. A veces, Vergil pensaba qué clase de cosas decía cuando aquella parasomnia hacía aparición durante sus horas de sueño.

—¡Te he oído! —Dante se indignó ante la acusación.

—Cállate, idiota —tras el murmullo, Vergil escondió la cabeza entre las sábanas—. No inventes cosas y duérmete.

—Como si pudiera... ¡si no te callas!

Dante propinó una patada en la pierna de Vergil antes de voltear para darle la espalda. El otro no se quejó. Tenía la culpa por haber interrumpido el sueño de su gemelo. Debería asumir las consecuencias, Dante no volvería a dormirse fácilmente.

—Mañana me cuentas lo que soñabas —exigió.

Vergil se giró y lo abrazó por detrás. Hundió la cabeza entre las escápulas ajenas y la movió de un lado a otro, como si fuese un tornillo encajando en su lugar.

—Si te duermes te lo cuento —susurró.

—Entonces cállate.

—Duérmete, imbécil.

—Imbécil tú.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban, Vergil miró a su hermano. Pasó unos minutos dudando si desvelarle el verdadero contenido de su sueño o inventar alguna historia para satisfacer su curiosidad. Dante actuaba como cada mañana y no daba señales de querer recibir la información que había pedido durante la noche.

—¿Quieres que te lo cuente? —Vergil desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—¿El qué? —Dante se quedó mirando a su hermano con estupefacción. Ante el silencio de Vergil, continuó masticando el trozo de panqueque que se había llevado a la boca.

—Nada.

Vergil respiró con tranquilidad al comprobar que Dante no recordaba haber exigido saber lo que soñó. Cogió su plato y su vaso, se levantó y se alejó de la mesa para dejarlos sobre la encimera.

De todas formas, no iba a decirle la verdad.


End file.
